


all things in their rightful places

by alileely



Series: a little wonder's 23 days of wonder entries [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, something about a scarf, yeah that's about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alileely/pseuds/alileely
Summary: Taeyong wasn't asking for much, really. All he wanted was for Jaehyun to put the damn scarf in the laundry bin.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Series: a little wonder's 23 days of wonder entries [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048756
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	all things in their rightful places

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a [Facebook post](https://www.facebook.com/xephaniah/posts/10157757615318837) by **Xep Campbell** about her daughter, who did pretty much the same thing as the events in this story — only she did it with a sock.

_That damn scarf again._

Taeyong didn't know if Jaehyun was doing this on purpose.

It had started off innocent, an amusing little thing that Taeyong had stumbled upon one morning before heading off to work. It was almost endearing, if he were to be honest, and a smile slowly formed on his face as he recalled the events of the night before. People didn't usually take their scarves off and chuck them away in the foyer. Not if they were just a _little_ bit drunk from a party and getting kissed through the door and _maybe_ getting undressed...

But that was a different story.

 _The point is,_ it was cute for the first few days. He thought that Jaehyun just keeps forgetting to pick it up and put it in the laundry bin. He had a habit of forgetting everything except Taeyong's birthday, after all, and that was fine by him.

But then, a week turned into two. Then three. And by the time Taeyong knew it, a whole month had passed and _that damn scarf_ was still on the floor, untouched and forgotten.

He _would_ have picked it up himself — if he wasn't trying to get Jaehyun to actually put stuff in the laundry bin. He thought he would eventually get around to it, and that telling him to do that would only deter him from getting the simple job done. But Jaehyun never mentioned it. It's like he had forgotten all about it entirely, and Taeyong was getting more than a little frustrated.

But no way was Taeyong going to pick that up. His pride was too high for that, and he figured he had committed too much to this for him to back out.

So he did the next best thing. He got a wooden stool — a small one, probably just a little below his knee — and placed the scarf on top like some sort of museum artifact. It was the best way to draw attention to it, and Taeyong thought it was perfect. It was funny, it wasn't demanding, and it was subtle. He left for work that morning, proud of himself and hoping that by the time he got home, the scarf would be in the laundry bin where it belongs.

He got a message from Jaehyun at around lunch. The reaction was not what he expected.

The message was simple. **"Did you do this?"** followed by a picture of Taeyong's masterpiece. Jaehyun didn't seem angry or upset. In fact, Taeyong could almost imagine the amused smile on his face as he took a photo of the thing and sent it to him.

_Well, at least he'll be laughing all the way to the laundry bin._

He had breathed a sigh of relief and sat back on his swivel chair, cracking his knuckles and stretching. There was a stack of paperwork on his desk, but everything seemed trivial. It was amazing, how something so small could weigh on his mind so much. He hadn't even noticed, but that scarf was always at the back of his head and he would always be wondering whether that scarf would still be scattered in the foyer when he got home. _Ah, finally,_ he thought _, that wretched scarf would be gone and the foyer would be clean._

Honestly, he should have known better.

Taeyong was smiling as he stuck the key into the lock and pushed the door open. But then, his eyes landed on the same space where the scarf had been.

_Where the scarf still was._

But there was something different this time. It was still there the way he left it, perched on top of the stool, the makeshift pedestal that Taeyong had made for it. But stuck to the wall behind it was a small piece of paper with printed words on it.

> **Jung Jaehyun**
> 
> Korean, 1997-
> 
> _The Forgotten Scarf,_ 2020
> 
> Mixed Media
> 
> On loan from the collection of the artist.

He made a damn plaque.

"Great. Now we have a miniature art exhibit in our foyer."

Jaehyun was smirking at the table, munching on his Nutella sandwich. Taeyong didn't know what he was acting so smug about. He had been the one to place the damn thing on the stool, so as far as he was concerned, this was all his idea. Jaehyun better not be taking all the credit. "Come on, admit it. It was funny."

"Yeah, it was funny," Taeyong agreed, "for the first two weeks."

He let out a laugh and Taeyong had to get a grip on himself. Jaehyun would give a dimpled smile or uproarious laugh and suddenly Taeyong would lose all the strength to argue with him. That is how Jaehyun always got off the hook.

"Really, Jaehyun, am I asking for too much here? Just put the scarf in the laundry bin."

"I _was_ going to," Jaehyun smiled, eyes twinkling with playfulness, "but you weren't exactly being subtle, glancing at it then back at me whenever we're eating or sitting in the living room. It was cute, so I decided I'd wait to see what you would do."

Taeyong put his hands on his waist, putting on his most intimidating face. "Am I cute now?"

Jaehyun didn't even bother stifling a smile as he put his sandwich down, walking over to his sulky husband and placing a kiss on his forehead.

"The cutest."

Taeyong figured the scarf could wait for another hour or two. Right now, Jaehyun was just begging to be kissed.

And who was he to refuse?

**Author's Note:**

> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/alileely) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/alileely)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!! Kudos, comments, suggestions, and constructive criticisms are highly appreciated. I really hope you enjoyed reading and have a lovely day ahead.
> 
> Sending u hugs ♡


End file.
